All That Matters
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Evelyn catches Josephine asleep at her desk, again, and decides she needs a day off. Female Trevelyan/Josephine.


When Evelyn finds Josephine asleep at her desk for the third night in a row, she knows she has to do something.

Around midnight two nights ago she'd found the Ambassador slumped to the side in her chair, snoring lightly. She'd woken her, sent her to bed and thought nothing of it. It wasn't the first time she'd caught one of her advisors asleep at their desks.

She just assumed it would be a few weeks or a least a few days before she found her asleep there again.

Except the next night, around ten, she found Josephine asleep at her desk again, head resting on her arms, candles still burning.

And now, now Josephine is fast asleep at her desk again, quill in hand and it's barely past evening meal. Evelyn is a little heartbroken to see her. She's beautiful but tense, even in sleep and she can see the bags under her eyes in the evening light. A pale pallor to her skin.

She's tempted to wake her with a kiss, but refrains. She's hardly a dashing knight and unsure if Josephine would welcome it.

"Josephine," she says softly. "Josephine."

She shakes her gently and the Ambassador grumbles but stirs. When she opens her eyes and sees Evelyn she jerks upright.

"Oh. Inquisitor, how embarrassing."

"You need a day off."

"I'm fine."

"We're going to Val Royeaux, take in the spas and Summer Salons or something. Shopping. Lunch, drinks, dinner, more drinks."

"I can't, we both have too much work to do," Josephine says, trying to subtly stretch. Evelyn frowns and offers her a hand up. Josephine takes it, letting Evelyn help her to her feet with a blush. "Thank you."

"You can," she says, linking their arms together and urging the Ambassador out of the room. "You've given me days off all the time."

"You deserve them," Josephine says, and Evelyn comes to a stop just before the door to the main hall, the ambassador stumbling slightly.

"Josie, we all deserve days off, you too. You work harder than most of us. I just run around killing stuff. You and the others keep the whole thing going." Josephine blushes again, looking at the floor. She tries to untangle her arm but Evelyn holds on a little tighter. "I mean that Josephine."

Josephine nods.

"So, Val Royeaux?" she says, a small smile on her face.

"I will organise everything," Evelyn says. She leads her down the main hall, arm in arm, intending to walk her back to her chambers. She may not be the dashing knight but she has manners. Josephine has other ideas and at the main doors breaks away and smiles.

"If you are serious, I will organise everything."

"Oh, okay," she blinks, "I thought this would be harder."

Josephine laughs.

"I cannot deny that I may be overtired, Inquisitor," she says, "or that a day off would be beneficial."

"Plus..."

"Plus there is a little business I need to conduct in Val Royeaux anyway."

Evelyn shakes her head.

"No, no business, no work. Just a day off."

"Very well," Josephine sighs and Evelyn frowns. "I will speak with you tomorrow yes?"

"One last question," Evelyn says before she walks away. "What is a Summer Salon?"

Josephine laughs, touching Evelyn's arm briefly.

"I will explain tomorrow," she says, "Good night Inquisitor."

"Good night Ambassador."

xxx

"A summer salon is just a party Inquisitor," Josephine explains, "for people of influence."

They're almost in Val Royeaux and Evelyn has only just remembered to ask.

"Like me?" she says, and Josephine chuckles.

"Yes, Evelyn, like you."

"Sounds boring," she says, then adding, "but if you like that sort of thing then I will happily attend."

"It's okay," Josephine says, "I do not wish to attend a salon. We would end up working or playing the Game, and neither are relaxing."

Evelyn breathes out.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"The morning shopping, lunch, afternoon at a spa, do you have spas in Ostwick? The ones in Val Royeaux are among some of the best."

The words come out in a rush and Evelyn smiles. Josephine already looks more relaxed, though she'd spent the last two days at Skyhold working harder than ever. But she's slept during their journey, head resting on Evelyn's shoulder. She was a little embarrassed when she woke, moving to sit opposite the other woman but she's smiling and laughing and happy. That's all Evelyn cares about.

"Sounds great. We do have spas in Ostwick but I've never been," she says.

"Never interested?" Josephine asks, brows furrowed a little.

"Never met anyone I've wanted to go with before," Evelyn says and to her delight, Josephine blushes. "I'm looking forward to it."

Her last two days at Skyhold before their trip have been uneventful, she's been as busy as ever but most of her time has been spent thinking about Josephine. At least, thinking about her more than usual. She had already managed to get Leliana and Cullen to take time off but hadn't offered to accompany them on their trips out of Skyhold and she knows why.

They all know why.

Except maybe Josephine, who may just be blushing at a compliment and not because she likes Evelyn more than a friend.

Either way, she's glad they're doing this. Whatever happens between them, Josephine is still her friend and still deserves this day off.

"We shall have dinner afterwards, then drinks," Josephine continues, "I hope you don't mind but I arranged for us to stay overnight. I didn't think to ask but now I wonder if-"

"It's fine Josephine," Evelyn tells her, "we need to stay over so you can fully relax and recuperate."

"So we can fully relax and recuperate," Josephine says, "don't think I have not noticed the yawning during our meetings or the way you walk."

"The way I walk?"

"You walk as if everything aches Evelyn," she says, leaning forward to take her hand. "You need this as much as I."

Evelyn frowns but squeezes Josephine's hand. She doesn't ache but she does tire easily and she can see how Josephine would worry.

"I'm fine," she says, "but I appreciate your concern."

Josephine squeezes back.

"We'll be arriving soon, we should have a small bite to eat before we leave our hotel, for I have a great list of things I wish to buy."

"For yourself right?"

"Of course Inquisitor," Josephine says, "and for you."

"For me?"

"You will soon see."

xxx

The day has gotten away from her a little but Evelyn doesn't care. This is definitely Josephine's day. She has a list and Evelyn is happy to follow her from stall to shop to boutique and she has no idea what a boutique is.

However the clothes are divine, and Josephine buys a few things for an outrageous amount that seems to be made of silk but Evelyn doesn't get a good look. She herself buys two undershirts and a waistcoat she thinks Josephine would like on her.

If she ever needed such a thing.

She does manage to convince Josephine to let her go into the armour shop and see a weaponsmith. Mostly because Josephine knows Evelyn is genuinely interested in both, as much as Josephine is interested in clothes and, as the Inquisitor discovers, writing supplies. They spend a good half an hour in a store selling just that. Evelyn doesn't care for it, but Josephine is smiling as they leave and that's all that matters.

By time they reach the cafe for lunch, they're both hungry and thirsty, but happy.

"This is my favourite place in the city to luncheon, we were lucky to get a table on such short notice."

Evelyn holds out the chair for Josephine, waiting for her to sit before she takes her own sit. She's glad she picked out such a nice outfit to travel in, Val Royeaux is gorgeous and the cafe itself is refined beyond anything else she's ever seen before. Except Josephine. She had ditched her travelling clothes at the hotel and had changed into a green dress and matching shoes.

"Three days is short notice?" she says sitting down. Josephine is blushing slightly, but it's warm in the city.

"For this cafe yes," Josephine smiles, "I'm afraid I used your position to get us a table."

"Abusing the name of the Inquisitor!" Evelyn says, gasping but grinning, "I am shocked."

Josephine swats her.

"Oh, hush."

The waiter who showed them to their table pours them some wine and hands them both a menu.

"What's good here?" Evelyn asks and the waiter frowns. "What?"

"Everything," he says and the Inquisitor laughs.

"Okay, I get it, pardon."

The waiter nods.

"I will return when you are ready."

He walks off, and Evelyn turns back to Josephine.

"I've insulted him haven't I?"

"Orlesians are not hard to insult," the ambassador tells her, reaching to squeeze her hand quickly. "It will not affect the service, however, I assure you."

Evelyn smiles and looks at the menu and frowns.

"Shit, the menu's in Orlesian isn't it," she says.

"Oui," Josephine replies, "I will order for us both."

"O-kay..."

"I know what you like Inquisitor," she says, "trust me."

Evelyn does, with everything. Josephine keeps the entire operation going with only quills and words. She trusts her with her life and her lunch. She doesn't tell her so, simply nodding and reaching for her wine, thankful for the cool white liquid.

"Get some water," she says, "I don't think it would be very noble of me to get drunk at lunch. At least not in Orlais."

"Perhaps, it really depends on the fashion and the season at the time, but I would rather remain sober myself."

Josephine orders in perfect Orlesian and Evelyn is floored but she doesn't know why. She knows Josephine speaks several languages and is even learning Ost, but to hear it seems different somehow.

It's really hot too.

When the food comes it's perfect, everything Evelyn needed right now. The meal is satisfying and followed by a sorbet and Josephine is animated when she talks to her about the differences between meals in Orlais and Antiva. Meals in Ostwick are simple affairs in comparison, even for the nobles it seems. Food is a necessity. It's the drinking they've developed their culture around.

She decides not to tell Josephine this though she suspects the woman already knows.

"That was perfect Josie," she says.

"I'm glad."

"Was your dinner good too?" she asks, eyeing the other woman's empty plate.

"Wonderful, they never disappoint."

Evelyn smiles, during the course of lunch she's noticed Josephine's eyes are brighter, her entire posture more relaxed. They've had a glass of wine each but it's more than that. She's happy, definitely, and less tired.

"We should move on," Josephine says, "our appointment at the spa is in half an hour and we do not want to be late."

"We do not," Evelyn agrees, pulling out her coin purse. She ignores Josephine's insistent that she should pay, laying down the right amount for the bill and a generous tip. She doesn't know what the custom is on tips in Orlais, so she's goes with her Ostwick standard and a little more. Maybe she's trying to show off. Maybe she should really do some research about the part of Thedas she lives in now.

Either way, Josephine is beaming again, and Evelyn offers her an arm as they leave the cafe.

Xxx

The spa is the perfect representation of Orlais. Much like Val Royeaux, it's bright white and shiny but much quieter. There is none of the bustling of the marketplace or the cafes and restaurants. It's a nice contrast, Evelyn thinks, and definitely more relaxing than the main city.

Josephine leads them to the main desk, introduces them in that perfect Orlseian again and Evelyn thinks she'd really like to hear her speak Antivan too.

Maybe a trip there is in order, she thinks.

"I hope you don't mind, but I booked us both in for various treatments ahead of time," she explains, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Evelyn smiles at her. "You seem to know what I like."

"I also know what you need Inquisitor," Josephine says, "a massage is first."

Evelyn almost groans, because just the idea of one is heaven.

"Perfect."

"Lady Montilyet, Inquisitor," an Orlesian in white approaches them, "my name is Marie I will be your attendant this afternoon, please follow me to the changing rooms. Anything you require please ask and I will only be too pleased to assist."

"Thank you," Evelyn says. "Perhaps a drink?" she adds.

"Of course, what would you desire?"

"Something fruity, nothing alcoholic please," Josephine says and Marie nods.

"This way."

They follow her through the corridors, everything is white with a golden trim and Evelyn is a little dazed by the time they reach the changing rooms. It's a large room, with cubicles larger than the room Evelyn had when she lived in the chantry barracks back in Ostwick. Marie hands them both a pile of material and promises to return with their drinks and to take them down to the masseuse.

"I will return with your drinks shortly. Please take your time."

"Merci," Josephine says, taking a bundle into a cubicle. "This was a wonderful idea, Evelyn," she calls out.

Evelyn agrees, grabbing a bundle of her own.

After a few minutes, they're led down another white corridor, drinks in hand, to the masseuse. There are two tables side by side, and Josephine blushes as she turns around and unwraps her robe, lying on the table face down. Evelyn does the same, and they're both covered by a towel. She watches Josephine, looks over the curve of her body covered only by a towel and bites back a groan.

She's perfect.

She follows the ambassador's lead though, resting her head on her hands and after a short conversation, their masseuses get started.

Then she does groan out loud.

"Good?" Josephine asks with a smile that's not quite innocent.

"Perfect," Evelyn moans and the ambassador blushes bright red but Evelyn is already too far gone to notice.

When they're done Evelyn feels like loose string and Josephine has this dreamy expression on her face that confirms that this was a brilliant idea. She reaches out for her for a second, forgetting herself, and their audience. Josephine takes her hand, shy and smiling, for just a moment before Marie interrupts them.

"This way Ladies," she says, "the stream room awaits."

Another white corridor, or the same one as before, Evelyn isn't sure. Josephine has let go of her hand but links their arms as they follow Marie. The steam room is empty save for an elf. and they settle onto the wooden benches as the attendant pours water onto some heated rocks in the corner. He nods before he leaves, and Evelyn relaxes back against the padded wall.

"What's the point of this?" she asks.

"There are various theories to the benefits to steam. It is supposed to do everything from purify the blood to rejuvenate your skin," Josephine explains, settling closer to Evelyn.

"It's bloody hot."

"Do you have nothing like in Ostwick?"

"We have hot springs," she says. "Very popular. Supposed to do similar things as this steam."

"I would like to try that."

"We'll go one day," Evelyn says and she's considering putting her arm around the ambassador but holds back.

Josephine manages to sit in the crook of her arm anyway.

"I'd like that" she murmurs and Evelyn thinks she might be felling to sleep. Which is fine, but probably not the place to do so. Still, she wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer, and they sit in silence until Marie comes to fetch them.

Xxx

The spa was exactly what Josephine needed, and Evelyn has to admit, exactly what she needed too. Josephine was right she was starting to feel the fatigue right through to her bones. She probably had looked like it hurt to walk; she hadn't realised just how different it felt to not feel tired all the damn time.

Josephine herself looks like she's walking on air.

At least she did, Evelyn's not seen her since they went to change for dinner. She's waiting now, for the other woman to get ready. Evelyn is pretty simple in her attire. A silk shirt and the new waistcoat, all in a dusky pink and trimmed with silver. She knows she looks good she just hopes Josephine approves.

When Josephine steps out of her room she can't breathe.

The dress is lavender, modest but form-fitting and suits the Antivan perfectly. It flows around her thighs, down to her ankles, her arms are bare but for a shawl of a darker purple and Evelyn. Can't. Breathe. Cinched at the waist, pushing up her bust, a silver lattice necklace sits below her neck.

"Wow," she manages, finally looking at Josephine's face, framed by her dark hair. "You look beautiful."

She takes the ambassadors hand and kisses it gently, not letting go when she straightens up.

Josephine blushes.

"Thank you, Evelyn," she says, "you look very dashing yourself."

Evelyn shrugs.

They walk hand in hand to the carriage that will take them to the restaurant in the heart of the city, Evelyn only lets go once she has helped Josephine step up and in.

The restaurant glitters, inside and out. Evelyn is distracted by it and almost trips as they're led to their table.

Not the best way to start a date.

It hits her then.

This is a date.

Not just dinner, but the entire day, from the moment they got up this morning she and Josephine have been on a date and she wonders if the other woman knows.

"Evelyn?"

The warrior holds out her chair and Josephine sits, smiling the entire time and of course she knows, of course she does.

"Josephine," she says. "What are we doing?" she asks, taking the menu from the waiter without looking at the man.

"Relaxing and enjoying some time together," Josephine replies. "We'll have some champagne," she tells the waiter who scuttles off quickly. "Is that okay?"

She's giving her an out, Evelyn realises and she's tempted to take it for a second. She's never been particularly brave when it came to her feelings.

"Is that all?" she asks instead, and feels the heat on her cheeks. Josephine reaches over and takes her hand.

"I hope not," Josephine replies.

The waiter interrupts with their champagne, popping the cork and pouring them a glass each. He nods politely before leaving them be and Evelyn squeezes her hand before letting go.

"We should at least look at the menu as well as each other," Evelyn tells her, but Josephine chuckles and the Inquisitor realises it's in Orlesian again. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all Evelyn."

Josephine orders for her again and it's perfect. Evelyn is sure she's distracted but Josephine doesn't seem to mind, picking up the threads of the conversation and telling Evelyn all about moving to Orlais from Antiva when she was younger. She's listening to every word, as well as she can but every now and then she drifts off and thinks about kissing Josephine.

Now it's very much a possibility Evelyn can't quite think about anything else.

Josephine hasn't stopped blushing since they sat down but that might be from the champagne too. They've made their way through most of a bottle. The buzz is nice but doesn't help her concentration.

"How is your food, my dear?"

The endearment is so natural that Evelyn doesn't notice at first.

"Good, really good, how do you do-" She stops.

"What?"

"You called me dear."

"I did?" Josephine frowns.

"Yeah."

"Is that not acceptable?"

"No, no," Evelyn says quickly, "it's fine, wonderful, I just didn't expect it."

Josephine smiles.

"The food is amazing," Evelyn continues, "that's the important thing."

"I'm pleased," she says, "but eat up, you'll enjoy dessert even more."

Evelyn has a comeback, a rude one, but decides to keep it to herself. Josephine deserves better than a dirty line. Josephine deserves better than an Ostwick noble who worked as a chantry guard but here they are, eating dinner, definitely on a date.

xxx

Dessert was perfect, indulgent and leaves her feeling a little light headed.

Or it's the fact that they finished the champagne and Josephine is holding her hand while they sit in the carriage.

They were supposed to go to a party for some drinks. Nothing fancy, just a few drinks and no politics Josephine had promised. Except, the ambassador asked to go back to the hotel instead, not for drinks, not for anything in particular and Evelyn can't but hope that means what she thinks it does.

They separate though, at their neighbouring rooms, Josephine lingering for a moment.

"Do you want some tea?" Evelyn asks.

"I'll be along in a moment," she says, kissing her on the cheek, and Evelyn knows she blushing now. Bright red right down to her chest. The alcohol makes it a lot worse. She sways from the kiss and watches as Josephine disappears into her room before heading into her suite and sitting down on the bed.

Evelyn suddenly wants to tell her everything.

Which is fine but she's spent the last few months ignoring everything and nothing is clear now except she really wants Josephine.

Really loves Josephine.

She hopes that's enough.

Josephine lets herself into Evelyn's room, having changed out of her dress and into a silk robe. A red silk robe. Evelyn stands and walks up to her, wondering exactly what's underneath and hoping, hoping she'll find out.

"Is this okay?" Josephine asks.

Evelyn answers her with a kiss, pulling her back towards the bed until she's sitting again, Josephine standing between her legs. Their kiss deepens for a moment, until the ambassador pulls away, flushing.

"You didn't make any tea," she says and Evelyn laughs.

"No, sorry, I was thinking."

"What about?"

"You," Evelyn admits, "I love you."

Josephine kisses her then, pushes the warrior back onto the bed until Evelyn is lying back against the pillows in the centre. She pulls away then, stands at the end of the bed and opens up the robe. She is wearing a blue silk nightie beneath it, the hems barely brushing her thighs, her breasts threatening to spill out of the cups and Evelyn wants to pounce. Every muscle is tense as she waits for Josephine.

"Maker, Josie," she grunts.

"I love you too," Josephine tells her as she settles back on the bed with Evelyn, kissing her once more.

The ambassador starts to undo the buttons on her waistcoat, pulling it open and starting on the silk shirt even as she continues to kiss Evelyn. She doesn't often let someone else take the lead but she can't help it, Josephine is so sure in her movements and as soon as she's topless and feels fingers dance over her skin she doesn't care.

She moans when Josephine cups her breast, squeezing gently, thumb flicking over a nipple.

"We should've done this months ago," she mumbles, and Josephine shakes her head.

"We weren't ready my dear. I was not ready."

"And now?" Evelyn leans on her elbows to get a good look at Josephine's face before she dips down and swirls her tongue around her tight nipple. She manages to stay mostly upright, waiting for the other woman's answer.

"And now we here," she tells her, dotting kisses across her chest. "Now we are in love."

She falls back then, lets Josephine continue with the teasing touches of her tongue and the way her hands smooth down her torso once more and toy with the waistband of her trousers. Evelyn is already regretting wearing boots, but with one last suck on her nipple and a loud moan, Josephine is sliding down her body and unlacing them.

She drops them to the floor, Evelyn's soft leather trousers following. She smooths her hands up her pale legs, pushing her thighs apart. Josephine smiles up at her before she dips her head down and presses kisses over her soft skin. Evelyn whines as she gets closer to her centre. She hitches her hips and Josephine chuckles.

"Patience my love," she says, "patience."

"I've been very patient," Evelyn grumbles but Josephine simply sits back for a moment and waits until the Inquisitor relaxes a little.

Josephine smiles, settling back down between her legs, licking a line down her slit. Evelyn groans as she presses her tongue deeper into her body, then up to her clit. She swirls her tongue around it and, pushing up against it. She's so hot so quickly.

"Josie," she cries. "More."

"Anything for you," she says and she starts to suck.

"Fuck," Evelyn grunts, "shit, sorry, didn't mean to swear."

Josephine chuckles and slips a hand between Evelyn's legs and circles her entrance with a single finger. Slowly, slowly she pushes inside, pulling back out quickly and laughing when Evelyn whines again.

"Josephine."

"Patience," she reminds her, presses two fingers in her wet heat without a pause. Evelyn cries out again and swears in Ost, and her hips arch up, searching out more. More pleasure, more Josephine, more love.

"Maker."

Josephine starts to move her fingers, thrusting gently and following the movement of Evelyn's body. She thinks she's on fire and Josephine is the spark, the ignition and the world is centred on the movement of her fingers, the way her hair brushes her skin as she presses kisses up her body and her lips on hers.

"I love you," Josephine whispers against her lips, pushing another finger into her body, curling them until Evelyn is shaking.

"Please."

"What do you need my love?" Josephine asks, kissing her once more.

Evelyn can't answer, kissing the ambassador back desperately, hands in her thick dark hair to pull her closer. Josephine presses a thumb to her clit, up and round and the fire peaks, burns bright and she cries out to the Maker.

Josephine keeps moving, thrusting a little gentler now until Evelyn stops shaking and relaxes back against the bed.

"Josephine," she whimpers.

The ambassador gathers her up in her arms, rocking her back and forth for a few moments. Evelyn lets her, needs her, her entire body is flames and her mind a little scrambled. Josephine is humming softly, kissing her neck now and then.

"Mi Amor," she whispers and Evelyn sighs, turning in her arms. She kisses her, skimming a hand down her side then up under the silk of the nightie. She kisses her again, soft, still feeling a little shaky.

"You're beautiful my love."

She considers taking the nightdress off, ripping it off, but retrains herself, pushing Josephine onto her back.

"May I?" she asks and Josephine nods.

Evelyn kisses down her body, pushing the bodice of the nightie down and exposing Josephine's breasts to the night air. Her nipples are dark and tight and Evelyn groans as she bends her head to take one in her mouth.

Josephine's moan is everything she's dreamt about. Low and breathy and she wants more. Wants to draw every little sound she can from the other woman. She nips her breast, takes the other nipple in her mouth and sucks hard. Josephine moans again, hands in Evelyn's blonde hair now and holding on.

"Evie."

Evelyn moans in reply, thinking she should draw this out but knowing she can't; not this time, not tonight. What she wants and what she needs in Josephine in a quivering mess beneath her as soon as possible.

So she moves, quickly, making Josephine squeal as she shoulders her legs open and delves beneath the hem of the nightie.

She's not wearing any underwear.

"Josie," she says, looking up at the ambassador's flushed face. "Did you come over here with no small clothes on?"

"I was feeling particularly confident," she says, blushing harder.

With a laugh, Evelyn presses her tongue into Josephine's body and the abundant slickness of her. She's so hot and wet, Evelyn's a little surprised at first but not hesitant, she licks around her entrance once, twice before pushing in again. Josephine follows the movement of her tongue with her hips and Evelyn grabs her to hold her still.

The ambassador moans a little louder when Evelyn digs her fingers into her curves.

"Holy crap," she mumbles, before thrusting with her tongue much to Josephine's apparent delight.

"More, please Evelyn," she cries.

Evelyn pulls back again, she too can tease, but only for a moment. Looking up at Josephine is far too distracting and she runs her calloused hand up inside the ambassadors smooth thigh. She considers her options before pressing two fingers into the other woman, making her squeal again and its the most wonderful noise she thinks before dipping her head down again.

The noise she makes when she swirls her tongue around Josephine's clit is better.

It's a wail, deep from her chest and Evelyn repeats the move, pressing her fingers in deeper.

She starts up a quick hard rhythm, one hand still gripping Josephine's hip as she moves, swirling and lapping at the woman's swollen clit until Josephine is shaking, fighting against the hold she has over her.

Evelyn sucks.

Josephine screams.

Evelyn keeps pushing a little harder, dragging more pleasure out of her. Her entire body is shaking, pulsing around her fingers as she comes and soon Josephine is pushing her away, pulling away until Evelyn is sitting back at the end of the bed.

Josephine is crying.

She moves then, kisses Josephine and shushes her, holding her tightly and rocking her slightly.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

The ambassador nods, still trembling and they lie together for a long while until Evelyn starts to fall to sleep. Josephine moves then, sitting up to remove her nightdress and pull the covers up and over them.

"Good night," she whispers.

Evelyn tries to reply but it comes out as a mumble and feels Josephine kiss her forehead before she falls to sleep.

Xxx

Evelyn wakes with the sunrise but Josephine sleeps through it. In her sleep, she's relaxed finally and looks so much younger than the Inquisitor realises. Her mouth is slack, and she's snoring lightly, and she's beautiful. Her hair is a mess, wild around her head and Evelyn reaches out to smooth it down a little with no success.

She doesn't care.

Evelyn has never realised just how much she can love with someone.

All she really wanted to do was give Josephine the day off, have her rest and relax, she knew she cared. She just didn't realise how much until now.

"Where have your thoughts taken you this morning?" Josephine says, one eye open now.

"Nowhere," Evelyn leans forward and kisses her. "I'm right here."

"Thank you for this Inquisitor," Josephine says, "I needed the break."

"No, no, you can't call me Inquisitor in bed," Evelyn says, hand slipping over the other woman's waist to pull their bodies closer.

"Herald?"

"Nope."

"Lady Trevelyan?"

"Maker no."

"Mistress?"

Evelyn groans then and Josephine laughs.

"Evelyn is fine right now," she tells her. "Or Evie."

"Evie," Josephine says. "Thank you."

"It was definitely my pleasure," Evelyn says with a smirk and Josephine swats her shoulder, slightly scandalised. "But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It's all I really wanted."

"I do feel much better."

"Another successful mission for the Inquisitor."

Another swat is coming but she pauses.

"I am not just another...mission...am I?" she asks and Evelyn kisses her soundly.

"No, heavens no, I love you. I just meant the day out."

Josephine takes a deep breath, kissing Evelyn back and for a long while they remain in bed in the morning sunlight, kissing.

"I love you too," Josephine tells her in between kisses and Evelyn believes it. "And I would lay here all day if I could."

"Sounds good to me."

"But we must return to Skyhold."

"Fine," Evelyn groans. "But no more falling to sleep at your desk."

"I cannot guarantee that Evelyn."

"If I catch you asleep at your desk Josie I'm just going to pick you up and carry you up to my room. Through the main hall."

Josephine blanches.

"Please don't."

"Then don't fall asleep at your desk," Evelyn says.

"Only if you refrain from falling asleep at Evening meal. Or sleeping through our morning meetings. Or taking naps at lunchtime, or dozing off in the tavern. Or -" Evelyn cuts her off with another kiss.


End file.
